


Lessons in Public Drunkenness

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward walks a very inebriated Roy home. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Public Drunkenness

They stumbled through the door together - Roy's arm was slung over Edward's shoulder for balance and it was good thing too, because Edward had had just enough that he needed someone to lean against to maintain a straight line.

Edward had seen Roy through various levels of intoxication before, but this was so far past sauced it made a new record. Roy Mustang had three levels of drunk - the first level he was just a little slower on his feet than sober, and was prone to more honest, open smiles. That quickly slid into a straight-out depressive level of drunkenness where everything wrong with the world was either caused by Roy or Roy's fault (Edward related to this terrifyingly well). The third level was rarely seen but that was when he became a happy drunk, giddy and playful and very interested in putting his hands down Edward's pants regardless of who else was present.

This was also the stage of drunkenness that Edward had witnessed Roy bouncing off of a closed door.

Once this stage was achieved it was time to take Roy home and put him to bed. Edward had slid Roy's arm over his shoulders to support him and together they staggered down the empty streets toward Roy's modest house.

Roy kissed Edward in the open door - the kiss sloppy but meaningful. Their relationship was well-established and Edward had enough experience with drunken sex to know it was probably a bad idea when Roy was this far gone, but he had been fending off Roy's grabby hands the entire evening, and he was buzzed enough that he was horny too. Edward pushed the front door closed with his foot and let Roy go.

He wobbled into the wall and stared at Edward with his head cocked, eyes unusually clear for someone not even beginning to resemble sober. Edward had to balance against the opposite wall to get his boots off and he felt Roy's eyes on him the entire time.

"Staying the night, Fullmetal?" Roy's voice was husky and, damn him, only the slightest bit slurred.

"Shut up," Edward muttered, straightening. He hadn't bothered with the hall light, and the only illumination at the moment was the street lamp streaming in through the window over the door. It threw a pattern half on the floor and half on the wall, and the shadows of the panes striped over Roy's form.

He was dark and mysterious and goofy and practically purring with want. Edward approached him cautiously - Roy was still taller than he was, would always be taller but Edward no longer had to crane his neck or stand on his very tip-toes to claim a kiss. They'd tried this once before, they both were sickeningly drunk and it had ended poorly. Despite that warning in his mind the only thing Edward wanted to do right now was put his hands and mouth on Roy's body.

It was unfair, how pretty Roy was. He tilted his head, looking down at Edward, his dark bangs artfully mussed. His hair was such a deep black that it seemed to suck in the wan light with no highlights; his skin the lightest porcelain shade. Delicate of jaw and slight of frame, Roy was a few shades past androgyny into masculine, but he trod the line.

Just looking at him was making Edward's stomach twist. Edward put one hand flat on the wall beside Roy's head, and Roy looked down at him, a sultry smirk playing across his mouth. "See something you like?"

"You don't need to flirt with me," Edward said, his automail fingers gentle and cool on Roy's jaw. He tilted Roy's head just right and their lips met, quizzically at first and then deeper, Edward's tongue in Roy's mouth, tasting the whiskey on his breath.

When they finally parted, Roy had a small pout on his bruised lips. "I like to flirt with you, though," he murmured. Edward's body was pressed up against his, and Roy had slid his hands down to settle on Edward's hips. "I like it when you flirt back."

"Mm," Edward said, investigating the juncture of jaw and neck with his mouth. "What else do you like, Mustang?"

Roy let out a rumble that might have been words, but it was lost in a slurry of syllables. Edward laughed, tugging on Roy's earlobe with his teeth.

This was rare. Usually it was Edward reduced to incoherency by Roy's tongue, Roy's mouth, Roy's fingers. Edward knew he wasn't *bad* in bed, by a long shot, but Roy so rarely let him lead this dance that when he got to he wanted to pull out all the stops.

There was a little bit of grinding going on right now, Roy pressing himself against Edward, desperate for the friction between them to really get going. Edward solved this by levering himself out of range, no matter how desperate he was to grind back.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Edward murmured, right into Roy's ear. He tried to pitch his tone as husky as possible, he knew he'd never be able to quite achieve that sensual tone that Roy seemed to simply exude. Judging by the way Roy whimpered, it was enough.

How they made it to the bedroom was a mystery to Edward. Neither of them stumbled over the stairs but nearly tripped each other into the half-open door. Roy caught himself on the door frame and laughed wildly, a freeness in his expression that Edward really hadn't seen before. Edward had missed the door frame and tumbled into the room, tripping over his own feet and landing on his hands and knees.

He couldn't help but laugh as well, sitting back on his haunches and looking at Roy in the doorway. His hair was mussed and several buttons on his shirt were undone, he looked younger than Edward thought possible like that. Roy really needed to *smile* more.

Edward got to his feet and turned the lamp on the bedside table on, letting warm light spill across the bedroom. Roy finally entered the room, wincing a bit at the light, and crossed only a little wobbly to where Edward stood. He wrapped his arms around Edward and kissed him.

Roy smelled like musk and whiskey, the scent of sulfur clinging only to his hands from wearing his gloves all day. Edward loved the way Roy smelled, when their lips parted he tucked his face against Roy's throat, inhaling deeply. Roy's fingers were kneading his back, gentle and firm and slightly insistent.

"How do you want it?" Edward asked this matter-of-factly as he worked on the remaining buttons of Roy's collared shirt. Roy gave him a quizzical look, single eyebrow arched primly and it was all Edward could do not to laugh at the expression.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Usually, you do," Edward said, pulling Roy's shirt out of his pants. Now hanging open he pushed it off of Roy's shoulder's, which made Roy release Edward so he could shrug the shirt off into a puddle on the floor. "But not tonight."

Roy was already in full pout, his hands back on Edward's hips. "But I want-" he murmured, and Edward kissed him again to quiet him.

"You," Edward said, "are drunk as *shit*, Mustang, and if you think I'm going to let you fuck me when you can barely keep your balance you've got another think coming." Roy's chest was bare now, and Edward knew his automail was cool and tried to be gentle, flattening both of his hands and smoothing them down Roy's torso. "If you want to get laid tonight, I'm doing the fucking."

He jumped only a little when Roy tilted his head against Edward's and murmured directly into his ear. "Good, I love having you inside me, Ed."

A warm, tingling feeling spread through Edward's stomach as his mismatched hands settled on the waist of Roy's trousers. Roy's tongue was investigating his earlobe and he couldn't see the flush that had painted Edward's face at the words. He was still unsure, this reversal was rare but Roy's words gave him plenty of confidence. Edward turned Roy around and nudged him toward the bed.

Roy sat down on the mattress hard, and Edward stood between his legs thoughtfully, before moving into a kneeling position. Roy shook his head emphatically, stopping Edward from getting closer with a palm to the forehead. "'m drunk," Roy said, as if Edward needed the reminder. "If you suck me off, I'll probably pass out after I come."

Edward frowned, shifting his head against Roy's hand as he rethought his foreplay strategy. "But-"

"Ed," Roy murmured, his hand slipping down Edward's face and framing his jaw, forcing him to look back up at Roy. "Love, are you hard?"

What a question to ask, of course he was. Edward's erection was trapped by his own trousers and underwear, the friction of movement stimulating him constantly. Edward shifted uncomfortably on his knees. "Of course I'm hard, what sort of dumbass question is *that* to ask, Roy-"

"Then fuck me."

His eyes flicked to Roy's, dark and inscrutable. Roy leaned forward and hooked his fingers under the bottom of Edward's shirt, encouraging Edward to strip it off. Still sitting on his knees, Edward did so, flinging the dark collared shirt somewhere behind him. His braid thumped against his shoulder blades, and they were frozen in this moment, both half-naked, horny and drunk.

Edward got to his feet slowly, unbuttoning his trousers as he did so. Roy had already wriggled his off his hips, and he had flopped back onto the bed and lifted his ass into the air to slide his trousers and underwear completely off. Edward watched the strange wriggle-dance, captivated, as Roy's erect cock was revealed.

There was a moment of hesitation. Edward wanted that cock in his mouth, wanted to taste it, wanted to lick the tip clean of the glistening fluid leaking from it right now - and in that same moment he wanted to be the one on the bed with his legs spread wantonly as Roy prepared him for penetration.

Roy was looking at him expectantly, legs cocked far apart. Edward thought about Roy's legs around him and sinking into that tight warmth and almost lost it in his pants right then.

He put a knee on the bed between Roy's legs. "On your back, then?" Edward asked, the words pouring out of his mouth in a low rumble. "I don't want to hear you complaining tomorrow."

"You always complain when I keep your ass in the air too long," Roy said, reaching above his head somewhere. "Besides," he found the lube and passed it to Edward. "I want to see your face when you come in me, Ed."

The words exploded like fireworks in his gut. Edward took the lube from Roy and held it in his automail hand. "Hips up," Edward ordered, and Roy took one of the pillows from the head of the bed and passed it down, so Edward could slide it under him.

Roy was so obedient like this, soft and pliable and oh-so-relaxed. Being drunk made all the fight run out of his muscles and Edward barely had to stretch him at all. Roy had sat himself up on his elbows and was watching Edward, mouth hanging open yet still fixed in that famous smirk of his. Edward caught his eye, and added a third finger, twisting them all inside of him. Roy closed his eyes and tilted his head back, offering a low moan of encouragement.

Edward could feel Roy's muscles tightening and relaxing on his fingers, testing the girth of his digits tentatively. That wasn't what Roy's body wanted, he knew, but he crooked his fingers inside of Roy, looking for the sweet spot.

Roy's eyes flew open when Edward found it and his entire body jerked as Edward pressed against his prostate. He let out a stream of complete gibberish and Edward laughed, withdrawing his fingers before Roy could come from the stimulation.

He was as prepped as he could be. Edward finally shoved his own pants open. At this juncture he didn't even want to bother with stripping his own trousers off, so he freed his erection and lifted Roy's hips up off the pillow. Edward felt so hard it hurt and just pressed the head of his cock against Roy until he found the spot and slid in.

The noise that Roy made when Edward penetrated him struck a chord so deep in Edward it made the hair on his arm stand on end. The tight, warm, wet heat brought out something primal in Edward, something that made him shove the healthy buzz the alcohol was giving him to the side. He started to move against Roy, slowly at first, getting him used to the stretch and burn before he really let go.

When he looked, Roy had twisted his head to the side, muffling the cries he was making into a pillow. Edward grinned open-mouthed when Roy bit the pillow reflexively as Edward's stroke hit him just right.

It was impressive that this had gone on as long as it had without a hitch. Roy arched his back, his erection bobbing against his belly with each thrust. Edward shifted his position just enough that he could touch Roy's cock for the first time that night. His flesh fingers caught Roy's straining cock and he squeezed it, smearing the liquid gathered at the head across the tip with his thumb.

"I want to lick you clean," Edward groaned. "Dammit Roy, I want to suck you off so bad-"

"Don't stop," Roy demanded, his legs tight on Edward's hips.

Edward wasn't about to tell Roy he couldn't if he wanted to. All of this excitement and Edward knew that this encounter wasn't fated to last all that long. He released Roy's cock and lifted his hips higher, driving down into Roy at such and angle that Roy scrambled for purchase on the bed.

Roy cried out loudly as he came, his muscles spasming and contracting, squeezing Edward's cock unmercifully. Edward bit his lip as Roy's orgasm drew his own out almost painfully. "Fuuuuuck," Roy gasped as Edward collapsed on top of him, spent.

The side of Edward's face had landed on Roy's chest when he fell. After the stars had receded from his vision he could hear Roy's heart going like a snare drum. They both were breathing hard, panting and stuck together with sweat. Roy had rested his hand on Edward's head, tugging the hair tie out of his tangled braid

"Why is our best sex always, always drunken sex?" Edward muttered against Roy's chest.

"I tend to think we always have great sex," Roy said, sounding slightly insulted. "Or is there something about my performance that isn't to your satisfaction, Fullmetal?"

"You're sobering up faster than I thought," Edward said, getting up off of Roy to pull out. Roy let out a strange noise when they separated, and then Edward proceeded to drop back over Roy's chest again.

"I've taught you well," Roy said, combing his fingers through Edward's hair. "Now what do you say we move out of the wet spot and go to sleep?"

"Mm," Edward said. "I am out of the wet spot." He opened his eyes and looked up at Roy, a teasing grin on his face. "I need to get you drunk more often, that was fun."

Roy twisted and rolled them out of the wet spot. Edward only yelped a little, and Roy kissed his forehead. "I already said it," Roy murmured, arms wrapped around Edward to hold him close. "I love having you inside me, Ed. You're getting plenty experienced at it, I just wish you had the confidence to do that to me when I'm not three sheets to the wind."

Edward sighed out a breath against Roy, and Roy smiled despite himself. Edward was already asleep.


End file.
